Spider-man Punished
by WebbedMenace4ev
Summary: What if Spider-man has been turned into a killer? How would the Avengers react? Who will take his side? Why has he changed? Many more characters will be added to the story with the up and coming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy. So this is my face MCU fanfic will feature avengers in later chapters**

"It's the monster!" shouted a random civilian tripping over his own feet trying to get away from the apparent monster. The monster in question was an 8ft tall reptilian beast in a white lab coat and purple pants reminiscent of the incredible Hulks pants, with a long tail protruding from underneath his Lab coat swinging round behind him with blood red eyes and sharp white teeth and a flickering red tongue. Infact now that I think he was more lizard than man. I think i'll call him the lizard. The lizard took a big bite out of a man's arm ripping a sizeable chunk outta while the he cried in anguish and agony, screaming so hard his vocal cords should of stuttered to a stop. I should've stopped this before he hurt someone" the masked vigilante smashed a armoured fist into the red brick wall next to him. He then leaped of the building in a flash of black and white swinging into action.

You see this isn't the spiderman you know, but it's a spiderman you love as time progress you should learn to love him. The contrast of this Spidey in comparison to his many counterparts throughout the years is this spiderman isn't quite the kind smart Peter Parker we know and love. Strange choice huh a integral part of the Spider-man character is a familiar Peter Parker isn't it? Well what if i told you that this Spider-man was an amalgamation of another well known character in the spider-man mythos. Frank Castle. Yes of all the people Spider-man could've been added to Frank Castle was chosen for this particular Earth-199999 (Earth of the MCU). We'll i'll let you see how this weird amalgamation plays out, as i am the Watcher and I need not intervene.

"Connors!" Barked the Spider-man like vigilante "You need to revert from this form now!"

The lizard stared at Spider-man dumbfounded as he was the first opposition it had faced, he hissed a drawn out snarl "Connors cannot heaaaar youuuuu i'm in contrrrrrollll noooowwww"

"I should've just called the defenders" thought our hero. Spider-man finally stepped into the light, his suit was heavily armored with a big white Skull in the middle of his chest with six emerging spider legs. He had bandolier of ammo across his belt and a rifle clearly sticking from a cape on his back. A swiss hunting knife was strapped to his thigh and a pump shotgun he had pulled from his waist.

"DO YOU WANT TO LISTEN TO ME NOW CONNORS!" Spider-man shouted while cocking the shotgun with a distinctive click.

"You thinnnk that scaaares me Spider-Man you won't shoot me you dooon'ttttt haaaaave thhheeee blooood oof a killlller" Lizard snarled at Peter, chunks of the man's arm stuck in between the teeth.

Spider-man leaps into action with a two footed kick into the Lizards face. Spidey isn't holding back as the force winds Lizard, planting him onto the concrete. Spidey quickly cocks the shotgun and fires at Lizards abdomen. The shotguns pellets have little effect on Lizard. The beast springs back into action crawling rapidly at Spidey. Liz attempts to do a quick combo on Spider-man swinging his arms at high speeds. Spider-man dodges all of these and swings the shotgun by the handle at full power. Spider-man shouldn't be underestimated in terms of his power, he routinely can kill a man with just punches that just use half of his power. The swing ends with a sickly crack and a mangled screech by Lizard. The swing had completely disintegrated Lizard's jaw, the bottom half of his teeth completely gone, Spider-man then slowly aims the shotgun at the disgraced Lizard and shot him. The majority og Lizards face had been destroyed but somehow he was still alive as he showed vital signs. Out of disgust or curiosity Spider-man slowly decided to lower his shotgun. Or perhaps because the sirens were getting closer by the second and Spider-man wasn't exactly loved by NY finest these days.

Spider-man shoots a web up back up to his perch spot and watches the police inspect Lizard.

"Bloody hell why has Spider-man become so violent all of a sudden?" one officer said visibly heaving while looking at the mess spider-man had left.

How did Lizard survive that? Spider-man thought while swinging. How am i supposed to get more ammo? Where am i going to live when the government comes after me?

Spider-man swings into an abandoned warehouse by the piers. Landing heavily on his feet, Spider-man lifts some rubble to reveal a hatch. He lifts it to drop down into his base of operations. I need to make a bed here now i guess. The disgraced avenger set down his punisher armour and sat that down to check the news. Clicking on a 2017 era gaming pc with an vpn set to the united kingdom Peter decided to load Fortnite for a quick game. 2hrs later Spider-man receives a call from a unknown caller. Peter quickly changes his call location to a different location before answering.

"Peter?" a metallic voice emerges from the call. Peter already knowing who it is puts back on the armour puts his computer in the case and hids the case in and even more secret bunker. "Peter you've got 20 seconds to reply before your little base of operations is stormed by sheild men"


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is about a week late i wrote the majority of these last week but forgot to upload it. Shouldn't happen again.**_

Peter was angry. They disconnected the electricity powering the wifi shutting down his fortnite game. He got up picking up his guns and knives and puts them in his utility belt with a click, Also on the table where some prototype web shooter esque guns, Peter would strap them onto his wrists and make the web shooter sign to activate the mechanism to shoot them, they could go full auto semi and single shot all tailored for whatever situation he required them for.

CRASH

Peter felt the vibrations of what seemed to be about 20 men raiding the abandoned warehouse. Clicking the back of his mask to encase his face to protect it from harm and expose his identity.

Spider-man lifts up the hatches to climb into the expanded warehouse. Numerous crate stands are still here. Perfect, Spidey would be able to manipulate the environment to his advantage. Of course, Spidey had a policy, no killing of Sheild agents police officers and any normal person who are just doing their jobs to get by in life and are the good guys too good people. Meaning Spidey would have to use his old actions. Simply just knocking out his opposition without any serious greavious harm. Spidey shoots a web onto the ceiling above and then rapidly shot small webs just above the surface of the ground. Whenever a Sheild agent would walk over the webs they would trip a vibration letting him know the location of the agent, tactics that he'd of kept hidden from his previous mentor Tony Stark or Iron-man to the masses.

BING

Spidey web zips with a snap in the air, perching on the stand right behind an armored shield agent, dropping on the ground behind him. Spidey than realizes the level of armor on him means that he won't be able to silently take him down "HMM slamming him on the floor shouldn't give him a life-changing injury" Spider-man grabs the guard from behind with both hands partly using his grip abilities partly with his sheer strength slams him down with a loud thud. "HEY, WHY HAS HIS VITALS CHANGED DRASTICALLY!" An unnamed Agent called. Spiderman assesses the weaponry carried wouldn't be able to pierce his suit unless under heavily concentrated fire. Spidey swings around to the next vibration fly kicking the shield agent outside the building. Spider-man makes quick work out of the rest of the agents in less spectacular ways

10 MINS LATER  
Peter walks out of the building with the briefcase containing his PC, suddenly a loud crack rips across the dark sky. A metallic figure with 3 or 4 blue fluorescent lights flying rapidly towards him.  
So Tony is finally gonna confront me huh. Ironman finally reaches Spiderman and lands with a clang. "Long time no see huh Peter" Tony's ever sarcastic voice booms in the abandoned site. "Look, Tony, I really don't want to hurt you so get out my way please" Warning Tony while pulling out his rifle and cocking it  
"Why'd you do it, Pete? Why did you change into this monster!" Tony shouts almost pleading. "When I realized that beating up repeat offenders just wasn't going to clean the streets." Spidey reloads the rifle  
"Peter this isn't justice you're the judge jury and executioner" Tony shifts into a fighting stance  
"Justice is a myth," Spider-man says half convinced himself.  
Iron-man arms transform into two battering rams and he suddenly rushes Spidey, of course, he already knew this due to his Spider-sense, easily sidestepping the attack. Grabbing his foot and slamming Iron-man into the ground, although not at his full power still enough to leave a dent in the armour and a large bruise for the man underneath the suit. Why didn't Tony groan or make any implication that he's hurt? Spider-man then proceeds to punch Iron-mans face, repeatedly making a sickening clank with each punch caving the mask in sightly. The suit ever uses a cqc protocol and delivers a large em pulse that was so fast Spidey couldn't leap away. It was also so large that Spider-mans laptop was fried in the blast. Did that bastard fry my fucking laptop?! Flipping himself onto his feet groggily,  
The seemingly automated suit flys towards him for another barrage of attacks. Throwing fast consecutive punches onto Spidey, due to the EM pulse he was unable to move fast enough to dodge any of them. The suit punches Spidey in the face, Spidey felt his lip split and numerous bruises forming on his face. In a rage Spider-man suddenly pulls out a heavy shotgun. "Bet you weren't expecting this you arsehole!" Spider-man shouts while unloading into the suits powercore. This shotgun was a unique model made from the Tinkerer using Stark technology and his own special twist. The pellets ripped into the core promptly shutting down the suits primary functions "Why so silent Stark? Do you honestly take me for an idiot if you'd really come to deal with me you wouldn't have come in this flimsy ass suit."  
IN THE NUMEROUS SKYSCRAPERS IN THE FINANCIAL DISTRICT  
An Ironman esque suit with wings descended upon the roof, the wingspan of this man was massive in comparison the wings would be able to stretch from end to end of a school bus, it also it boasted razor-sharp feathers that could slice through the said school bus with ease. The suit he had donned was an extra thick green armour akin to his web of shadows and ps4 interpretation, however, this version chooses to completely mask his identity in place is a face mask reminiscent of the Homecoming mask. He folds his wings in and kicks down the door with ease pulls out an MP5, 5 guards are quickly sprayed down by the vulture, in this luxury apartment the target had set up numerous amounts of guards to protect him. It would, however, prove futile due to vultures upgrades. "You shouldn't have set foot in bosses house!" A guard shouts before he is cut down to shape by the vulture's wings, spilling blood all over the furniture. Another guard attacks him with a sword? Vulture flips him over with his wing and slices him in half. Surrounded him where numerous disfigured Carcasses of guards bearing a symbol of one of the numerous New York-based corporations. "Oh for goodness sake I've come to kidnap Norman freaking Osborn!" Vulture exclaims with frustration while slicing open the door to the room that would contain Norman Osborne. What he found enraged him. Norman had somehow escaped through the window and was nowhere to be seen, even worse was a police helicopter was shining its spotlight right upon him.  
"THIS IS THE NYPD PUT YOUR HANDS AND VARIOUS WEAPONS ON THE FLOOR" Boomed the helicopter. Vulture chuckled to himself before extending his wings and boosting towards the heliopter against the light of the spotlight. Vulture hits the helicopter with a loud thump, he slices the belly of the helicopter spilling numerous NYPD officers out of aircraft. There screams filed the air until they eventually crashed into the concrete.

 _ **A/N What did you all think of these chapter? Thanks for the support all those who followed and everyone who even read it without following 69 people. Please review what characters you'd like to see next chapter i'm open to suggestions of even OC as i like interacting with my readers.**_  
 _ **Spider-man voice is supposed to sound like his dark web of shadows counterpart just for you all to know and he should be pretty brutal in the chapters to come as he has been quite tame. Vulture sounds like his Web of shadows character aswell.**_

 _ **Thats all for now see you all in 2 to 3 weeks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So i messed up and found out i was uploading this story in the wrong place the entire time so updates will no longer be in this version of the story please go on my profile and select the version of the story that says read bio to find out where future updates will be posted if you'd like to continue reading this story.**_


End file.
